gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam
The ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology and Combat Characteristics The ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam is a transformable unit specializing in space combat. In mobile suit mode, the Chaos is armed with a large beam rifle, a pair of beam sabers, and several CIWS guns. In addition, it carries a pair of mobile weapon pods, similar to the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero's gunbarrels but wirelessly controlled and can be used by a pilot without high spatial awareness. The Chaos can also transform into a close combat mode, in which it can use a multi-phase beam cannon and a set of beam claws. This close combat mode was previously tested with the XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos mobile armor. Armaments ;*EQFU-5X Mobile weapon pod :A unique feature of the Chaos are its two EQFU-5X mobile weapon pods, which are equipped on the back of the suit. These pods can be detached from the Chaos and operated wirelessly to attack opponents from different directions. Featuring an improved version of the DRAGOON system, the pods can also be used by normal pilots. Each pod mounts a single MA-81R beam assault cannon as well as twelve AGM141 "Firefly" guided missiles. The weapon pods also function as additional boosters while attached to the Chaos, providing it with high mobility in MA and MS mode. ;*MA-BAR721 high-energy beam rifle :An optional beam rifle carried in Chaos' right hand. ;*MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam saber :For close combat when in mobile suit mode, the Chaos is capable of using two beam sabers. When not in use, these sabers are stored on the hips of the suit. ;*MA-XM434 Beam Claw :In MA mode, the Chaos' legs transform into a set of claws for close combat battle and beam blades can be emitted from their tip. ;*MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon :Similar to the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam's "Scylla" Energy Cannon, the "Callidus Kai" is the strongest energy weapon available to the Chaos and is mounted in the mobile suit's backpack. It can only be used in MA mode after the MA mode's head has lowered down to reveal the cannon. ;*MMI-GAU1717 12.5mm CIWS :Chaos mounts four 12.5mm CIWS guns on its head to intercept incoming missiles and for suppressive fire. ;*MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS :Chaos also features a set of two CIWS guns in its chest for intercepting missiles. ;*MMI-RG30 cruising mobile shield :A shield carried on Chaos' left arm with two built-in MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm machine guns. Special Equipment & Features ;*Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System :Like the other Second Stage Series suits, the Chaos has the capabilities to be remotely recharged using a Deuterion Beam, however since the suit is stolen by E.A. forces it's not used as none of their ships are equipped with such a system. ;*Operating System :Like the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam, ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam and ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam mobile suits, the Chaos also uses the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nrestricted 'N'etwork 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule]]. ;*Variable Phase Shift armor :The Chaos is equipped with ZAFT's improved version of Phase Shift armor, it is more energy efficient and its strength, as well as color can be changed in the field, although this must be programmed beforehand. History In late CE 73, ZAFT creates a new series of advanced mobile suits to succeed their previous generation of Gundams, which were all lost in the previous war. Since the Treaty of Junius banned the military use of the Neutron Jammer Canceller, these new Gundams use conventional battery power instead. However, technological improvements over the last two years mean that battery efficiency is improved, and Phase Shift armor is less power intensive than it had once been. To further improve endurance, ZAFT also introduces the new Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System, which allows a properly equipped battleship to remotely recharge a mobile suit's battery. The Chaos is initially tested at Armory One by former Proto-Chaos pilot Courtney Heironimus. However, before ZAFT can bring it into active service, Sting Oakley of the Earth Alliance's 81st Independent Mobile Battalion steals the mobile suit and escapes with it to the battleship Girty Lue, where it is given the new model number RGX-01. The Chaos is later transferred to Earth and operates from the carrier John Paul Jones. The Chaos is heavily damaged by the Freedom piloted by Kira Yamato, but is soon repaired and transferred to the land aircraft carrier Bonaparte. The Chaos then serves as an escort for the GFAS-X1 Destroy for a mission, until it is destroyed by an elite attacking trio of MVF-M11C Murasames from the assault ship Archangel. Several parts of the Chaos are collected from the wreckage by the anonymous group the Pirate Corps. Courtney Heironimus in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray revealed that Chaos was originally designed with a Core Splendor system similar to those on ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam but this idea was later scrapped. He also indicated that with further developments it could be possible to develop Silhouette Packs that would allow Impulse to have better performance in different environment. Jess then imagines about how ZGMF-X56S/ζ Gaia Impulse, ZGMF-X56S/δ Chaos Impulse Gundam and ZGMF-X56S/ε Abyss Impulse Gundam might look like. Gallery zgmf-x24s-ma-bar721.jpg|MA-BAR721 High energy Beam Rifle zgmf-x24s-mmi-rg30.jpg|MMI-RG30 Cruising Mobile Shield EQFU-5X-weapon-pod.png|EQFU-5X Mobile weapon pod zgmf-x24s-mgx-2235b.jpg|MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" multi-phase beam cannon GundamGallery_SEED_Gunpla_Ju09_163.jpg Chaos.png vlcsnap-2012-01-25-18h04m49s65.png Muramase destroys Chaos.png Chaos.jpeg vlcsnap-2013-06-22-04h44m54s170.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-05h07m11s225.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-05h23m43s158.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-05h48m41s41.png vlcsnap-2013-06-22-05h50m14s204.png vlcsnap-2013-10-05-08h35m36s146.png Chaosgaiaabyss2.jpg Notes & Trivia *Chaos's head crest displays the text "X-24S QUATTRO" (which means "four" in Italian), and it is a reference to the Chaos's series number. *In the serial number of the Chaos Gundam:"ZGMF-X24S", "ZGMF" is the short form of "Zero Gravity Maneuver Fighter", the "X" means it is a prototype, "2" means it is designed for aerial battles, "4" is the series number, and "S" represents "Second Stage". *The Chaos once held the dubious honor of being the first Gundam to be taken down by mass-produced "grunt" mobile suits (although the Murasames are Gundam-like in appearance). It has been stripped of this distinction however by Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73: STARGAZER, which shows that the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel was destroyed while protecting the Bonaparte before the battle of Berlin. Since it is during that battle that the Chaos was destroyed, the Blu Duel chronologically fell first, making the Chaos the second Gundam to do so. *Its Mobile Armor mode resembles the MA-05 Bigro from Mobile Suit Gundam. External links *Chaos on MAHQ